bliz
by sha-cute
Summary: sebelum berusia 16 tahun, naruto harus pergi jauh untuk membuat segel baru agar dia ataupun kyubi tidak mati, saat itulah dia baru menyadari kalau dia sangat menyukai sasuke.  lalu bagaimana dengan sasuke? setelah 2 setengah tahun pergi, dia pulang...


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, hiks…tapi Hana dan Ren punyaku! Yeah...

I hate every minute to think about you

But

I more hate every second to life without you

Bab 1 : Kenyataan ulang tahun ke-16

Hari sudah beranjak malam, langit mulai gelap bertaburan bintang. Didalam sebuah hutan lebat, tampak sekawanan ninja Konoha sedang membuat kemah.

"Ne Naruto, berhentilah berkhayal disana dan mulai membantu kami membangun tenda!" sahut seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink. Namun tampaknya obyek yang sedang dia panggil tidak menoleh ataupun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hey, Naruto!" sahutnya dengan lebih keras namun tidak ber-efek apapun. Dan saat itulah dia memutuskan untuk memukul kepala ninja malang tersebut.

sfx: JEDUGHHHH

"Owwww, sialan! Sakura-chan, apa salahku lagi kali ini?" tanyanya sambil merenggut.

"Kamu ngapain dari tadi ngelamun ajah? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tidak, cuma..." jawabnya dengan agak gugup.

"Cuma apa?"

"Dari tadi kayaknya ada seseorang yang terus-terusan memanggilku. Suara seorang gadis, tapi dari tadi ngga ada siapa-siapa disekitar sini."

"Maksudmu aku bukan seorang gadis? Gitu? Aku kan yang dari tadi memanggilmu NA-RU-TO!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menyiapkan kepalan tangan untuk Meninju Naruto lagi.

sfx: kretek-kretek

"Err...umm...ano...bukan begitu! Tapi suaranya bukan suara Sakura-chan! Dan entah bagaimana...rasanya suaranya sangat merdu dan menghipnotis."

"Jadi maksudmu suaraku jelek? Begitu? NA-RU-TO?"

sfx: kretek-kretek

"Am-ampun Sakura-chan!" jawabnya dengan gemetar. Kemudian Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan melihat Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Naruto...sejak kamu bertemu Kabuto, sepertinya kamu mulai banyak merenung...atau lebih tepatnya berkhayal! Apa ada sesuatu yang kamu cemaskan? Soal Sasuke?" tanyanya lembut.

"Memang ada yang kucemaskan, tapi bukan si Brengsek itu!" jawab Naruto sambil melihat kearah api unggun yang sudah dengan sukses dibuat oleh Kiba.

"Lalu apa?"

"Entah...aku juga ngga tahu dengan jelas. Tapi sejak bertemu dengan Kabuto...rasanya...ada seseorang yang terus melihat dan mengikutiku."

"Tapi aku ngga merasakan apapun...yang lain juga...kalau ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita, pasti dari tadi sudah ketahuan!" jawab Sakura.

"Mungkin Hantu." tiba-tiba Sai sudah duduk disamping Naruto dan itu mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"HUWAAAAA..." teriak keduanya.

Lalu setelah suasana kembali tenang dengan Sai mendapatkan benjol dikepala, Naruto mulai mencoba untuk mendengar kembali suara itu. Namun kali ini tidak ada apapun yang terdengar, hanya suara jangkrik dan kayu bakar dari api unggun.

"Rasanya...suara itu tidak menakutkan, ramah...namun tidak familiar."

"Mungkin itu hantu." komentar Sai sambil mengelus keningnya yang benjol.

"Hentikan Sai, tidak lucu!" bentak Sakura. Dia sangat pada takut hal-hal yang berbau mistis seperti ini.

"Sayang hantunya perempuan, coba kalau laki-laki...kita bisa cari tahu, dia punya penis atau tidak! Tapi kalau dia tidak punya...apa dia mau mengebiri kita ya?!" komentar Sai lagi diiringi senyum palsunya yang manis.

"Sai...hentikan sekarang atau besok kamu yang jadi hantu tempat ini!" ucap Sakura sambil memasang fighting pose dan dengan bijaknya...Sai menutup mulutnya sambil menunggu Naruto untuk melanjutkan perbincangan tadi.

"Huuh..." Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Dia sangat lelah hari ini setelah mengelilingi hutan untuk mencari Sasuke dan bertemu dengan Kabuto yang sudah ber-fusi dengan Orochimaru. '_Sasuke...kenapa kamu selalu menciptakan musuh untuk dirimu sendiri...' _

"Jadi...apa kamu sudah baca buku yang diberikan oleh Kabuto tadi?" tanya Sai.

"Maksudmu buku yang mengandung informasi tentang Akatsuki itu?" tambah Sakura.

"Iya...tapi apa informasi didalam buku itu bisa dipercaya 100 ? Kita tidak boleh lupa, yang memberikannya adalah orang yang pernah berusaha menghancurkan Konoha!" ucap Sai dengan wajah tenang.

"Ya...apa yang dikatakan Sai benar." kata Sakura menyetujui. Sementara itu, Naruto diam dan kembali terhanyut dan ingatannya sendiri.

Siang tadi saat mengelilingi hutan, Naruto, Hinata, dan Yamato dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Kabuto yang tiba-tiba. Dia membenarkan bahwa Sasuke telah membunuh Orochimaru namun kabar yang paling menakutkan adalah Kabuto telah mencangkokkan bagian tubuh Orochimaru yang masih tersisa setelah dibunuh oleh Sasuke. Dan sekarang dia sedang berusaha untuk menguasainya agar bisa membalas dendam pada Sasuke. Dia juga memberikan buku yang berisikan informasi tentang Akatsuki yang secara diam-diam dikumpulkan oleh organisasi Orochimaru tanpa meminta balasan apapun. Kemudian dia menghilang, meninggalkan rasa binggung.

"Jadi...apa kamu sudah tahu isi buku itu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya...banyak informasi penting yang nanti akan dijelaskan oleh Kapten Yamato, tapi ada sebuah informasi yang sangat membuatku penasaran."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura lagi dan kali ini Sai melihat Naruto dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Tantang Hachibi (eight tails) dan Shichibi (seven tails), dibuku itu disebutkan bahwa sampai saat ini Akatsuki belum berhasil menemukan informasi apapun tentang mereka. Menurut dugaan Orochimaru, ada seseorang yang sengaja menghapus data mereka. Anehkan..." jawab Naruto.

"Apanya?" kata Sakura dengan binggung. "Bukannya segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Jinchuuriki memang merupakan top secret bagi semua desa. Bukan hanya di Konoha, tapi didesa-desa lain segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Jinchuuriki sangat susah diakses bagi orang awam."

"Benar juga sih..." ucap Naruto. Semua yang dikatakan Sakura sangat masuk akal akan tetapi rasanya...ada beberapa hal yang menganjal hatinya dan itu membuat dia merasa sangat tidak tenang. "Tapi Sakura-chan...apa mungkin organisasi yang kuat seperti Akatsuki bisa kerepotan hanya untuk mencari 2 orang Jinchuuriki, padahal bukankah keberadaan Jinchuuriki sampai saat ini sangat mencolok! Dan anehnya lagi...tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat diakses untuk mencari tahu keberadaan mereka. Dibuku itu ditulis, orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan Hachibi dan Shicibi menghilang atau meninggal secara misterius 10 tahun lalu. Tidak ada catatan atau laporan atau jurnal atau bahkan diary sekalipun yang memuat tentang mereka berdua. Seperti dilenyapkan dengan sengaja..."

"Itu aneh." komentar Sai menyetujui Naruto.

"Benar juga...biasanya Jinchuuriki kan keberadaanya sangat mencolok! Apa dibuku itu dikatakan informasi lain tentang mereka?" tanya Sakura, saat ini dia benar-benar merasa penasaran. _'Pelenyapan informasi ya...ini lebih menarik dari pada hantu...hihihi...'_

"Ada...katanya...menurut sumber informasi Orochimaru, Hachibi dan Shichibi merupakan Jinchuuriki yang sangat kuat, karena monster yang mereka bawa adalah yang paling ganas dan paling licik. Monster-monster itu juga memiliki kapasitas cakra yang mendekati Kyubi. Tapi Orochimaru sendiri menulis dibuku itu bahwa informasi ini belum bisa dipercaya 100, mengingat sumber informasinya yang tidak jelas dan kurangnya bukti."

"Tapi apa hubungannya ini semua dengan mu, Naruto?" kali ini Sakura menyadari ada sesuatu yang penting yang belum dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Karena..." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan ragu-ragu, _'Apa bijak mengatakan ini pada mereka ya...'_

Sakura dan Sai menyadari ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh Naruto. Mereka saling tersenyum memahami bahwa pembicaraan tentang Jinchuuriki bukanlah sebuah topik yang digemari Naruto. Jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidak mendesaknya berbicara lebih jauh bila itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kamu ngga usah bilang kalau memang ngga ingin bilang, ne Naruto!" ucap Sakura lembut.

"Iya, jangan memaksakan diri." sambung Sai.

"Ehhhh, bukan begitu..." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, dia sangat senang teman-temannya begitu perhatian padanya. "Tapi...dibuku itu disebutkan bahwa sebelum delapan monster tersegel, mereka tidak akan menyegel Kyubi dulu! Karena akan merusak keseimbangan patung penyegel dan membuatnya hancur. Yang membuatku penasaran adalah...berapa saja Jinchuuriki yang sudah tertangkap dan...jujur...aku ingin mencari Jinchuuriki yang masih tersisa!"

"Kanapa?" tanya Sakura cemas. Dia sangat khawatir...setelah Sasuke pergi, dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh temannya lagi. Apalagi itu Naruto...seseorang yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. "Kamu...ngga akan pergi tiba-tiba kan? Meninggalkan kami semua begitu saja seperti Sasuke!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memegang tangan Sakura untuk menenangkannya. Dia mengerti perasaan Sakura...karena dia juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan, aku ngga sebodoh si Brengsek itu! Untuk apa meninggalkan teman-teman yang sangat berharga...itu kan hal yang bodoh." ucapnya dan Sakura mengganguk menyetujui pernyataan Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja Sakura-chan...aku sangat khawatir! Aku takut apa yang menimpa Gaara akan dialami oleh mereka! Walau kami tidak saling kenal, tapi kami merasakan hal yang sama dan...mungkin mengalami hal yang sama! Jadi...aku ingin melindungi, ingin ada disamping mereka, ahhhhhhh...hal ini membuatku sedikit tertekan." katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Naruto...kamu memang baik hati...dan juga bodoh, memikirkan orang lain yang tidak kamu kenal sampai stress. Tapi itu memang kamu, selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Cobaaaa...kalau Sasuke seperti kamu, sekarang kita pasti sedang bersama-sama." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pilu pada Naruto.

Dan ucapan Sakura itu langsung membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Hehehehehehe...dia itu memang Brengsek dan idiot karena tidak memiliki 1 pun kepribadian dari Uzumaki Naruto sang Rukodaime... Seharusnya dia berguru padaku supaya sifatnya yang buruk itu bisa berubah! Harusnya dia itu mencontohku. Hwahahahaha..." ucap Naruto senang karena mendengar Sasuke kalah darinya dimata Sakura.

Namun tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum jahil dan mengatakan, "Aku tarik lagi deh kata-kataku. Mana bisa bertahan hidup didunia yang ada dua Naruto-nya. Satu saja sudah merupakan mimpi buruk. Hihihihihihihi..."

"Yahhhh...Sakura-chaaaan...itu kejam!" rengeknya.

Dan mereka bertiga pun tertawa sambil saling mengejek lagi.

SHA

"Uhhhh..." dengan mata yang masih ber-air dan otak yang masih belum berfungsi optimal, Naruto bangun dan membuka _sleeping bag_-nya. Dia merasa nafasnya berat dan sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. _'Masih gelap, jam berapa ini...'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Saat berdiri dan melihat kesekelilingnya, dia hanya **sendirian**. Seorang diri ditengah hutan. Dengan panik dia mencari rekan-rekannya. "Ini mustahil...tadi kan kita ber-delapan, mana mungkin mereka menghilang begitu saja..."

"Sakura-chan, Sai, Kapten Yamato, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kakashi-Sensei(penulis binggung mau menerjemahkannya seperti apa...tapi Guru Kakashi rasanya bukan pilihan yang pas!)" teriak Naruto. "Kalian semua ada dimanaaa?!!"

Setelah melihat semua usahanya sia-sia karena tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan, hanya ada satu kata yang bisa melukiskan perasaan Naruto saat ini.

Panik.

"Sialan...apa ini genjutsu."

"Bukan idiot!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang lelaki dari belakang dan ini membuat Naruto melompat karena terkejut.

"WUAHHHH..."

Dengan gemetar dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang diselimuti bayangan gelap.

"Am-am-ampun...aku tahu kamu punya penis walaupun kamu hantu...jadi jangan kebiri aku! Ampun mas hantu! Ampun..." pinta Naruto sambil terus melangkah kebelakang dan memperjauh jarak dengan sosok itu.

"Ni orang gila atau idiot sih, masa cakep gini dibilang hantu!" sentak sosok itu dengan kesal.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Ren, kamu memang terlihat seperti hantu gentayangan ditempat yang sangat gelap seperti ini!" tiba-tiba(lagi) terdengar suara seorang gadis dari sebelah kanan Naruto, dengan cepat dia menoleh dan melihat sesosok gadis yang sangat cantik dan...anehnya...dalam suasana yang begitu gelap ini...dia terlihat bercahaya.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam pekat yang panjang sampai ke pinggang dengan poni belah pinggir. Sedikit dari bagian kanan dan kiri rambutnya diikat dengan hiasan lonceng(1). Matanya yang berwarna hijau terang dibungkus oleh bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik. Raut mukanya tirus dengan hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang kecil namun berwarna pink alami. Kulitnya pucat. Postur tubuhnya ideal dan bisa dikatakan sempurna. Dia mengenakan yukata selutut berwarna hijau dengan motif bunga lily berwarna putih dan obi polos berwarna hijau yang lebih tua dari warna yukatanya . Model yukatanya agak aneh, karena bagian dibawah obi tampak menggembung seperti rok balon. Tapi itu semua membuatnya tampak makin imut. Singkat kata...dia sangat cantik!

Tahu bahwa Naruto sedang memandangnya, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Jangan takut ya, Naruto-kun! Kami tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu!"

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto, dia sudah mulai agak tenang. "Apa dari tadi kamu yang memanggilku?"

"Benar..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum lagi. "Tapi sebelum kita membicarakan hal yang lebih serius...Ren, coba ganti suasananya! Mungkin pagi hari yang cerah dimusim semi lebih baik!"

"Ck...merepotkan!" dan tiba-tiba saja dari malam yang gelap gulita, saat ini Naruto telah berada disebuah kebun pohon sakura yang sangat indah diwaktu pagi hari.

"Wuahhhhh..." ucapnya kaget sekaligus kagum... _'Tunggu...sekarang bukan saatnya kagum dengan keindahan musim semi! Siapa mereka sebenarnya? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?'_

"Kamu memang sedang berada dalam mimpi, idiot!" ucap laki-laki tadi.

"APA!" bentak Naruto sebal, _'Orang ini ngga punya sopan santun'_

"Memangnya kamu pikir kamu punya?!" ucapnya lagi.

"Lhooooo..." Naruto kaget. _'Apa orang ini bisa membaca pikiran ya?'_

"Ck...bukan cuma idiot, tapi dia juga lemot! Kok bisa orang seperti dia jadi Jinchuuriki!"

"Apa?" Naruto kaget(lagi). "Kamu tahu tentang Jinchuuriki?"

"Ya iyalah, Bego!"

"Heh, Sialan! Berhenti memanggilku bego, idiot, lemot...aku ngga tahu siapa kamu, tapi kamu sangat tidak sopan."

"Aku cuma mengatakan kenyataan, sejak kapan itu dilarang, Bodoh!"

"Kamu..." sesaat Naruto akan meledak, gadis cantik yang berdiri disampingnya melerai mereka.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, bagi dia semua orang itu ngga ada yang pintar sepertinya! Kamu jangan tersinggung, daftar kosakatanya memang buruk!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Ren, jangan mencari masalah!" katanya dengan tegas sambil melihat kearah laki-laki itu.

Setelah sadar bahwa Naruto bisa melihat penampakannya dengan jelas, barulah dia memutuskan bahwa laki-laki itu bukan seorang hantu. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua dan memiliki potongan seperti Gaara. Matanya berwarna kuning dengan bentuk mata yang besar dan unik. Dagunya terbelah. Kulitnya berwarna kuning gading. Dia lebih tinggi dari Naruto dan badannya pun tampak lebih besar dan berotot. Dia memakai yukata berwarna hitam polos dengan membiarkan bagian depannya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sedikit bagian dari dadanya yang bidang. Sebagai pria Naruto pun harus mengakui bahwa makhluk yang berada didepannya ini termasuk kategori **laki-laki good looking**.

"Ayo kita duduk dulu." ucap gadis itu dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah karpet dibawah mereka.

"Jadi...siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka duduk bersama-sama.

"Kami sama sepertimu, Jinchuuriki." jawab gadis itu.

"Apa?" sentak Naruto kaget.

"Hey, biarkan dia menyelesaikan ucapannya dulu. Merepotkan!" kata laki-laki itu dengan malas dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Namaku Hana dan dia adalah Ren. Aku memiliki Hachibi dan Ren memiliki Shichibi. Saat ini kamu sedang berada didalam dunia mimpi yang diciptakan oleh Ren!"

"Ohhhh...jadi teman-temanku baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal mereka." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hmmm...senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian! Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah. Dia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Jinchuuriki yang lain.

"Kami sudah tahu itu bodoh!"

"Uhhh...manusia ini..."

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi! Kita bahkan belum menjelaskan apapun padanya sampai sekarang!" kata Hana dengan lembut tapi tegas.

"Umm...ano...mana yang lain? Kenapa kalian cuma datang berdua?"

"Yang lainnya sudah mati...mereka sudah ditangkap semua oleh Akatsuki." jawab Ren singkat.

"APA?"

"Kami terlambat datang dan kekurangan informasi sehingga tidak sempat memperinggatkan mereka tentang hal ini. Pada akhirnya hanya tinggal kita ber-tiga yang tersisa."

"Apa ini maksud kalian datang kemari? Untuk memperingatkan aku?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya sedikit mengerti maksud dan tujuan mereka.

"Sayangnya bukan Naruto-kun. Maksud kami datang kemari adalah untuk mengajakmu pergi bersama kami sebelum ulang tahunmu yang ke-16."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku...tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana!" ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"Idiot, kalau kamu ngga ikut dengan kita, kamu bisa mati tepat dihari ulang tahunmu!"

"Maksud kalian apa?" tanyanya binggung dengan pernyataan Ren yang kasar.

"Biar aku jelaskan semuanya, tapi sebelum itu tenangkan dulu dirimu Naruto-kun! Karena berita yang akan kamu dengar bukan sesuatu yang begitu baik...namun semua yang akan kami katakan adalah kenyataan dan tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun didalamnya!"

"Huuuuh...baik, aku sudah siap!" ucapnya setelah menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, pertama-pertama...aku akan menjelaskan posisi kita. Jinchuuriki yang memiliki monster 5 ekor keatas harus melakukan upacara fusi sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke-16, hal ini dikarenakan kekuatan yang terkandung didalam monster itu sangat besar dan lama-kelamaan akan menghapus segel dan mengakibatkan kematian bagi sang Jinchuuriki. Oleh karena itu perlu dibuat segel baru, yang lebih kuat dan fleksibel. Dan hal ini hanya bisa diperoleh kalau kita berfusi dengan Bijuu."

"Apa itu sebabnya segel diperutku makin memudar?"

"Benar sekali." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Sekuat apapun segel yang dibuat oleh orang yang menanamkan monster ini pada kita, lama-kelamaan akan hilang juga. Oleh karena itu, kita harus bisa membuat segel dengan kekuatan kita sendiri dan cara satu-satunya adalah menyatukan diri dengan Bijuu."

"Maksudmu...aku harus menjadi...iblis atau monster juga?"

"Lebih tepatnya kamu akan menjadi setengah iblis."

"Kalau memang begitu kenapa harus pergi? Kita lakukan saja di Konoha! Mereka pasti mau membantu!"

"Huuh...masalahnya adalah saat kamu melakukan upacara ini, kamu akan melepaskan cakra yang banyak dan dahsyat sampai bisa menghancurkan lingkungan sekitarmu! Kamu ingin menghancurkan desamu sendiri?"

"Sampai segitunya?"

"Sayangnya itu benar Naruto-kun! Selain ber-resiko menghancurkan daerah sekitar, kamu juga akan berada dalam keadaan hidup dan mati yang sangat membahayakan. Makanya kita harus pergi ketempat dimana gangguan-gangguan bisa diminimalkan. Contohnya adalah tempat dengan udara yang masih murni dan mengandung air yang banyak. Ditempat itu juga harus banyak terdapat buah-buahan untuk kamu makan nanti."

"Memangnya ngga boleh makan makanan yang lain selain buah?"

"Kalau kamu makan daging selama proses fusi berlangsung, kamu harus makan daging seumur hidupmu! Jadi yang paling baik itu makan buah karena tidak ber-efek apapun!"

"Benar...dan setelah proses fusi itu, kamu akan memiliki kemampuan khusus. Seperti Ren yang bisa mengendalikan mimpi, dia bisa mengendalikan semua hal yang berada dalam alam mimpi dan membaca pikiran semua orang yang ada didalamnya, hebat bukan?!"

"Lumayan..." jawabnya singkat. Dia tidak mau kagum terhadap keistimewaan yang dimiliki oleh Ren, walaupun tanpa dia sadari dia sudah kagum. "Eh, kalau Hana apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hmmm, tidak begitu hebat sih...tapi aku punya suara yang bagus dan bisa melakukan beberapa hal kecil!" ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Hmmm...aku setuju. Suaramu memang merdu sekali!"

"Hihihi...terimakasih Naruto-kun!"

"Sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan itu, bodoh!"

"Oh iya, maaf! Baiklah aku akan meneruskannya dan ini adalah bagian yang paling penting...Naruto-kun...saat kamu melakukan fusi, ada kemungkinan kamu akan mati karena gagal mengalahkan dominasi Kyubi. Namun kamu tidak memiliki pilihan apapun, kalau kamu tidak mencoba kesempatan ini, kamu akan mati! Naruto-kun, kumohon...pergilah bersama kami!" pinta Hana dengan tulus, tampak kecemasan dan rasa peduli didalam matanya.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya diam. Hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Kenyataan bahwa dia akan mati atau harus ber-fusi dengan Kyubi, yang mungkin akan membuatnya mati juga, bagaikan petir yang menyambar disiang bolong! Sekarang dia merasa terhimpit oleh masalah Sasuke dan masalahnya sendiri. Mati atau pergi meninggalkan teman-teman merupakan pilihan yang sama-sama sulit.

"Memangnya...kita harus pergi kemana?" katanya setelah mampu berbicara lagi.

"Ketempat yang jauh dan masih belum ternoda, tempat kelahiran para Bijuu...perbatasan antara neraka dan bumi...namanya shelter." jawab Ren sambil tiduran dan memainkan rumput disekitar telapak tangannya.

"Itu jauh?"

"Ya iyalah, bego! Namanya juga perbatasan, apalagi perbatasan bumi dan neraka! Ck..."

"Tapi itu adalah tempat yang paling aman bagi kita, Naruto-kun! Bahkan Akatsuki pun tidak akan bisa menjangkaunya!" kata Hana dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"Jadi gimana? Ikut ngga? Kalau ngga salah tiga bulan lagi kamu ulang tahun kan? Waktunya sudah mepet, kalau ditunda-tunda lagi...kamu bisa mati!"

"Benar Naruto-kun...dalam waktu dekat kamu akan sering demam dan merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhmu! Itu sangat sakit! Makanya, sebelum itu semua terjadi, ikutlah dengan kami!"

Setelah mendengar itu semua, dia hanya diam. Dan akhirnya Naruto mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Mengapa?" tanya Hana.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan teman-temanku." jawabnya tegas.

"Jadi kamu lebih memilih mati?" tanya Ren kagum. _'Rupanya ada orang yang benar-benar idiot.'_

"Ya."

"Heeh, dasar idiot! Apa kamu yakin kamu benar-benar memikirkan teman-temanmu? Bukan karena kamu takut menghadapi takdirmu sendiri?"

"APA?" sahut Naruto setengah berteriak. Dia marah dan kesal sekali. _'Memangnya bisa bahagia kalau ada orang yang bilang kamu akan mati...'_

"Kalau kamu benar-benar memikirkan teman-temanmu, bukannya kamu harus berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk hidup? Supaya mereka tidak sedih dan merasa kehilangan! Bukankah kamu yang paling tahu rasanya kehilangan?" katanya setengah membentak namun ekspresi mukanya tetap datar.

Deg. Perkataan Ren langsung membuatnya diam. _'Dia benar, tapi...'_

"Ren..."

"Apa kamu tahu alasan mengapa kami tidak menemuimu secara langsung dan hanya lewat mimpi?" tanya Ren tiba-tiba.

"Tidak."

"Pertama lebih praktis, soalnya posisi kami yang sebenarnya masih agak jauh. Kedua, supaya lebih leluasa dan bebas berbicara apa saja. Dan ketiga, supaya teman-temanmu tidak ada yang perlu khawatir dengan adanya kabar tentang kemungkinan kamu mati atau adanya orang asing yang mencoba mengajakmu pergi!"

'_Mereka memikirkanku sampai sejauh itu...'_ pikir Naruto kaget.

"Naruto-kun...kumohon pikirkan dengan baik semua ini!"

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu, energiku sudah habis dan sebentar lagi pagi datang!" katanya tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dan Hana pun ikut berdiri.

"Hey...tunggu dulu!" ucap Naruto panik.

"Naruto-kun..ini" tiba-tiba Hana menyerahkan sebuah gelang dari batu berwarna biru.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil menerima gelang tersebut.

"Ini bukti...kalau kamu tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku pergi dulu ya! Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun!" katanya diiringi senyum.

"Bye!" ucap Ren.

"Tung-tunggu!" teriak Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba keadaan disekelilingnya menjadi gelap gulita lagi.

SHA

(1): model rambut seperti putri Yura dikomik Legenda Yato

AN:yosh...ini adalah fanfic pertamaku...duh deg-deg-an! nn

Akhirnya setelah malang-melintang didunia penuh fanfic, daku memutuskan untuk nulis juga! Habis ngga tahan sih, kebawa mimpi teruz! Hehehe...

Aku ngerjainnya sambil ngedengerin lagu Letto "Truth, cry and lie"

Rasanya nancleb banget Bo! _Review_-nya ya...thanks!

Next:saat Naruto benar-benar sedang binggung, teman-temannya merencanakan pesta ulang tahun untuknya! Apakah ini akan membuat dia batal pergi? Dan Sasuke mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk...tentang Naruto!

Always with Luv 4 u aLL and Masashi Kishimoto. nn

17


End file.
